Faithful
by THE 100
Summary: Cece and Ty have been dating for about a week and everything is going good with the relationship. But after Cece has been blowing Ty off and avoiding hanging out with him, Ty begins to suspect the worse: that Cece is cheating on him! You will want to read, critique and review this story. It's rated T and has a shocking ending. Cy and Rece
1. Chapter 1--Cece and Ty

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters, but this story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show. So, I ask that you read it, give it a fair chance and review it. By the way, this is rated T. Thanks.

-RJ

Chapter 1: Cece and Ty

-Ty Blue's POV-

Alright! The bus is finally at the school. Saint John's High School. A whole bunch of kids are entering the building of education and are headed to their classes. But not me...Well, not yet anyways. I gotta see my girl first. Yep. Cece and I have been going out for about a week, now. Even though we haven't sealed the deal with a kiss yet, I think it's safe to say that it's official. Cece Jones IS my girlfriend. That sounds so so good. Rocky is Cece's BFF, so all this must be rather strange for her and was hard to accept, but Rocky came around. I knew she would. She's my favorite sister...Actually, Rocky is my ONLY sister. I'm going through the hallway here wearing my usual grey vest, black pants, white shirt, and the patented tie and there she is. My girl, Cece is at her locker with my sister, Rocky. Cece is looking so hot wearing her black stalkings, shirt, pink shorts and pink nike shoes. And Rocky is wearing the exact same outfit that Cece is wearing. They've been wearing the same thing for days, now. What's up with that? "What's up, sis?...Cece?," I ask as I lean on the locker real close to my girlfriend and I take her hand. "Oh...Hey, Ty,"says Cece as she smiles and holds my hand, but I expected a little better greeting, but whatever.

"So, Ceece. Deuce and Dina are gonna go see the new Iron Man movie, tonight. The sequel, Iron Man 2. They want us ta join 'em and make it a double date. So, how about it?" "Uh, no can do, babe. I got to work on my homework, tonight and Rocky's gonna be helping me out with it. So, maybe later this week?," Cece asks. "Actually, Cece. We got a lot to do this week, so it might be a while before we can even THINK about catching a movie," says Rocky. "So, what you saying? You both gonna be busy all week long?," I ask curiously. "Looks like it," says Cece. "Yeah. And there's also our history-oral report that's due this Friday," Rocky says as she grabs Cece's arm and pulls her with her. "We need to go ahead and get going to class. You better do the same, Ty,"says Rocky. "Talk to ya later, Ty," says Cece. "Wait!," I shout as I hold onto Cece's hand and lean into her face. "Uh. No, Ty," says Cece as she puts her other hand up infront of my face before my lips even come close to touching hers. "Not yet, okay? Let's go Rocky," Cece says as she and my sister walk away. What the heck, man?! "Damn!," Deuce shouts as he approaches me. Yeah. There's no way ta miss my boy, Deuce. He'll stand out in any crowd with those odd big eye brows of his and the head phones that he always has around his neck. He still my boy, though. "So, Ty. Cece still won't let you kiss her?" "Naw. And worse, she been blowing me off for the past few days, man! Aint giving me no time, man! Saying that she's always busy with homework and stuff," I complain to Deuce. "Since when does Cece Jones likes doing homework? The Cece that I know NEVER likes doing homework. I mean, she does do it when ever Rocky gets on to her about it,"says Deuce.

"She does have to keep her grades up or she's off of Shake It Up! Chicago. I get that, but she be spending ALL of her free time with Rocky...Something else is going on, man," I say to Deuce. "Like what? You think Cece is cheating on you?""Well, she just blew me off again...I told her that you and Dina wanted to double date with us to see Iron Man 2. Then she said that she and Rocky was gonna do homework and work on their history-oral report or something...Funny thing is. It was Rocky that brought up the history-oral report-thing. So, it could be that Cece is cheating on me and Rocky is covering up for her." I explain. "I don't know, Ty. You could be jumping to conclusions," says Deuce. "Well what other explanation is there? Rocky is always with Cece. And Cece is always blowing me off for something, man...If she IS playing me? I'm gonna find out...Deuce. You got a camcorder, right?" "Yeah. What you need it for?" "If Cece IS playing me like a chump, I want ta catch her in the act, get it on tape, and put her blast!...'Spy-time' is tonight. We follow both Cece and Rocky." "Tonight?...Aw man...I can't do it, tonight. Dina and I are gonna go see Iron Man 2 even though you and Cece are not gonna join us," says Deuce. "Come on, Deuce. This is your boy, here, man. I need your help. Just tell Dina that you gotta help me with something important that just came up. Come on, Deuce. Grow a pair! You owe me anyways after all the times I been helping you out with stuff." "Alright, man...I'll tell Dina that I can't go out with her tonight and maybe we can catch a later show," says Deuce. "Alright. I appreciate that, man." Oh crap...Here comes Dina. Time ta man up to your Latina-girlfriend, 's see if ya can do it for your boy.

"Hey Ty and Deucey...So Ty, are you and Cece gonna be joining us tonight when we go see Iron man 2?," Dina ask. "Naw. Some stuff came up. Cece's got homework and I'm working on something and I'm gonna need Deuce's help with it," I say. "So, we won't be able ta catch tonight's show, but we can catch another show," says Deuce. "But Deucey. I really wanna go see Iron man 2 tonight," Dina whines. "But we can't, Dina. I really want to, but we can't. Ty's thing is really important," my boy explains. "It really is, Dina. But don't worry. You will get to see Iron Man 2. We guarantee it," I say to Dina. "You both guarantee it?," ask Dina. "Absolutely, girl," says Deuce. "Alright. I'm holding you to it. If I don't get to see Iron Man 2, I'm gonna be real pissed...And trust me...That is not good, boys," Dina says with a smile...Geez. "Alright. There's the bell. We better get to class," I say as Deuce leans into Dina, but then Dina slaps Deuce in the face before his lips even gets close to hers! Damn! "Oww! Damn, woman!," Deuce shouts. "Now, Deucey. You know we don't do that in public! See ya later," says Dina as she goes off to her class. "Yeah. Cece won't let me kiss her either," I say to Deuce. "But at least Cece doesn't slap you!," Deuce shouts.

-  
*About two hours later*

-Ty Blue's POV-

I'm suppose ta be in my math class, now. I told my teacher that I had ta use the bathroom, but instead I'm at the school's library, and shockingly enough...I see Cece sitting at a table like she's waiting for somebody. Cece's suppose to be in English, now...Who the heck is she waiting for? The chump that she's cheating on me with? Like any guy can compare ta THIS. This girl needs ta recognize. Hold up...Now, Rocky walks in and is sitting down next ta Cece. They're both opening their books, but Rocky is the one that's reading her book. Hmm. No surprise there. Man, Cece and Rocky are really chatting it up. I know that they're probably working on their history report, but the report can't be that interesting for the girls ta be laughing and giggling about it...I'm sick of this waiting. I'm gonna go over there and see what I can get outta my girlfriend and sister.

"What's up, Ceece and sis?," I say to them. "Hey, Ty. Why you here in the library?," Cece ask. "I was looking for a book, but couldn't find it...So, I guess you two are working on your science project that's due this Thursday," I say to them. "No. We don't HAVE a science project that's due this Thursday. We have an Oral-History Report that's due this Friday,"Rocky explains. DAMN! I remembered that earlier today, they did say that it WAS an Oral-History Report. I just said science project ta see if they would slip. But it looks like they got their story straight alright. If they're hiding something, they sure are hiding it well. "I gotta get ta my next class," says Cece. "Which is...?," I ask. "Math," Cece answers. "Don't you mean 'English'?," I ask. "No. I mean Math. My English teacher gave me a hall pass so I could come here and work on my thing with Rocky. And I don't have to go back to my English class. She said it was okay. I can just go to my next class," Cece explains. "WHO said it was okay?," I ask with a suspicious look on my face. "Uh...My English teacher, Mrs. Goody," Cece replies. "And she said it was okay ta do what?," I ask. "Work on my Oral-History Report! TY! What is WITH you and this all a sudden interrogation?!," Cece ask annoyed. "SSHHH! Quiet. This is a library," Miss Burk says. "I'm just trying ta figure out why my girlfriend keeps avoiding me," I respond. "Avoiding you?...You think I'm avoiding you?," ask Cece.

"Well, that's what it looks like. We haven't gone out in days. I really miss you, Ceece...Look, I know that you're busy. But you gotta make some time for me, girl. I'm your man," I say to Cece firmly.  
"Look, Ty. You do mean a lot to me, but it's not my fault that I'm busy with lots of stuff. You really need ta get over yourself," says Cece as she starts to walk away. "Hold up," I say as I grab Cece's arm. "You know I gotta get me some sugar, now," I say as I lean in close to Cece. Cece puts a hand up infront of my face and stops me. "No...I'll talk to ya'll later," Cece says as she walks away. "Damn!...She gave me the hand again!," I say. "SSHHH! Quiet," Miss Burk says again. MAN she's annoying. I sit down at the table next to Rocky. "So, what's up, sis?" "Look, Ty. Cece's got a lot going on right now. She'sreally struggling with her classes and you know that she has to work hard for the show." "So that's what's going on? Cece is just busy with stuff?" "Well, what do you THINK is going on?" "I'm trying ta find out what's going on. I was really hoping you'd help me out with that, Rocky." "Well, I just told you what's going on. Cece's got it tough. That's why I'm spending a lot of time helping her." "But maybe a little too much time." "What's that suppose to mean, Ty?" "When Cece and I got together, you didn't really approve of us dating." "Well, ofcourse I'm really skeptical about that. My best friend for life and my brother dating each other is really awkward and very hard to accept. Not to mention WIERD."

"Might be at first, but you know me, Rocky. I'm really good ta Cece. I treat her right and I bought her stuff. GOOD stuff. But then 1) She keeps looking for excuses ta avoid me. And 2) She refuses ta kiss me. What the heck is up with that?" "Well, don't you think that's moving a little too fast? You and Cece have only been going out for about a week." "Actually, in the past few days, we haven't been going out at all. Cece's been too "busy" to spend any time with me. But when it looks like she IS free, she be with YOU, Rocky!...Is there something you wanna tell me?" "There's nothing TO tell, Ty...And NO. Cece is not seeing another guy. I knew that's what you were thinking." "Really?" "Yeah really." "Look, Rocky. You are Cece's BFF...You'd do anything for her-and vice versa. I know you're very loyal ta her. And that's good...I'm loyal to you too, Rocky. I'm here for you and I'm always looking out for you. I'll help you with anything. You know that...And I need you to help me, too. So, if you know something, you got to tell me." "I AM here for you too, Ty. I care about you a lot...I have to get to class," Rocky says as she stands up. "Just remember, Rocky! Cece maybe your BFF, but I'm your BROTHER!...Your real loyalty lies with ME!," I shout as Rocky walks away."SSHHH! Quiet," Miss Burk says again.

OH CRAP! Here comes the Hessenheffer-Twins: Tinka and Gunther. They always wear matching outfits like Cece and Rocky are doing now and Tinka and Gunther hang out together more than Cece and Rocky does-and that's scary. "Hello BABYEEE!," they both shout at the same time annoyingly. "Uh, this IS a library, guys," I remind the twins. "That's right! This IS a library. And you need to quiet down as well," Miss Burk says to me. "So, how are things going with you and Cece, Ty?," Tinka ask. "That's what I'm trying ta figure out. We haven't hang out together in days. Cece is always busy with stuff like homework and rehearsing for the show. She hasn't been giving me ANY time at all. I mean, there's always an excuse," I explain to the wierd twins-wait...WHY exactly AM I explaining this to the wierd twins?! "Zomething Iz not right," says Tinka. "Zomething is definately on zee ups. Cece iz hiding zomething," says Gunther. "And Rocky maybe helping her hide it," I say. "But Zhez your zister. Rocky zhould tell you whatz going on," says Tinka. "I hate to say it, bro. But I think Cece iz cheating on you," says Gunther. "Zhe zigns are all there, Ty," says Tinka. "And you know zhe old saying. What it iz, iz what it IZ," says Gunther. "That maybe, but I need ta know for sure, not mention get some hard facts...Alright. I gotta get ta class," I say as I walk away. "Good luck, Ty...With Cece az a girlfriend, you'll need it!," says Tinka."SSHHH! Quiet," Miss Burk says again.


	2. Chapter 2--Spytime

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters, but this story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show. So, I ask that you read it, give it a fair chance and review it. By the way, this is rated T. Thanks.

-RJ

Chapter 2: Spytime

-Ty Blue's POV-

I'm up in my room, sitting up on my bed holding my pencil and note pad. The moon is shining bright in the night. I'm suppose ta be writing a song. Usually, I would have no problem writing this song, but for some reason I just can't get over the fact that Cece might in fact be cheating on me. Right now, Cece is with Rocky in Cece's room doing homework...Atleast, I HOPE that's what they're doing. I just wonder. Who the heck could the other guy be? Is it someone in our school? Frankie, The Complication? One of those football or basketball jocks?...Or is it one of my friends?...Could it actually be Deuce?...Naw.  
Deuce is my boy. He would never do that ta me...Or would he?...It most definately can't be Logan. He's going ta become Cece's step brother soon. And if they're messing around, things would definitely be weird Aw man!...It can't be Gunther. It just can't be. He's way too weird for Cece. And if she's going ta cheat on me, she got to do a lot better then Gunther!...Hold up. My phone is ringing."Hey what's up, Flynn-man?...The ducks have left the nest?...That doesn't make sense...Yeah, Flynn. I KNOW it's code. I get it...Did they say where they were going?...To see a movie, huh?...You did good, little man. You'll get  
your five bucks. Don't worry. Alright, talk ta ya, later." Now to text Deuce: It's spytime meet me out front and don't forget your camcorder.

-  
Deuce and I are now out in the dark and dressed in dark clothing. I got my black shirt and dark blue pants and Deuce is wearing his black leather jacket, shirt, and pants. And we both got shades on...Yeah. We're looking real smooth...Well, at least I am. Deuce bought his camcorder. Tonight maybe THE night that we find out what's going on. We got both Cece and Rocky in sight. We're following but staying far far behind and OUT of sight. "Check it out, Ty. They're going into that movie theatre," Deuce says. "Yeah. That's probably where they're going to meet Cece's other guy," I say. "But we don't know that for sure," says Deuce. "Why else would they go to the movies, man? Cece wouldn't go to see Iron Man 2 with me, you and Dina; but she WILL come here and meet some chump," I say angrily. "There's only one way ta know for sure," says Deuce. "Yep. By following them inside," I say as we go into the theatre.

Deuce uses his binoculars and watch Cece and Rocky at the Front Ticket Booth. "So, what kind of movie are they gonna see?," I ask. "The Walking Undead," says Deuce. "'The Walking Undead'?,"I ask surprisingly. "It's a scary movie about Zombies, Ty." "Yeah. I kinda figured that from the title. Well, let's find out how scary it is, shall we?" Deuce and I get two tickets for "The Walking Undead." It's kind of expensive, but not really a problem. Being the host of Shake It Up! Chicago has its advantages. We go into the same Movie-Room that Cece and Rocky went into. I see them in the third row. Deuce and I sit a few rows behind them and get a perfect view of my girlfriend and my sister. "Dude should be here any minute. Don't pull out your camcorder, yet. I don't want you to get caught with it by one of the ushers. Wait until Cece's other guy get here, then get it on video...And THEN, we'll put them BOTH on blast," I explain to Deuce.

*Thirty minutes later*

-Ty Blue's POV-

"It's been thirty minutes, now. Where's this guy at?," ask Deuce. "I don't know. He maybe running late," I say. "But THIS late?," ask Deuce. "This is turning out to be some movie...I guess Cece would rather watch it with this other guy instead of me, huh?...What? This guy is special or something? What's so special about him?," I ask. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when he gets here...IF he gets here," says Deuce.

*Forty minutes later*

"Man. It's been an hour, Deuce. And dude still hasn't gotten here," I say. I notice that Deuce is staring at Cece and Rocky in a strange way. "Deuce, what gives, man?" I ask. "You know, Rocky and Cece are sitting awfully close to each other," says Deuce. "They're BFF's, man. They always sit that close to each other," I say. I look at Cece and Rocky and...Yeah, they sure are awfully close to each other. Like they're cuddling and hugging. Cece just got scared by that zombie on the screen and Rocky is holding and comforting Cece while she whispers in Cece's ear. Rocky just kissed Cece on her head. "Uh...Do BFF's do that?," ask Deuce. "I don't think so," I answer. Cece is now resting her head on Rocky's shoulder and Rocky has her arm around Cece and she's rubbing Cece's arm. "Yeah. Rocky is definitely holding Cece like she's her baby or something...You know, like a guy would hold his girlfriend at the movies," says Deuce. What's with Cece? Cece is getting up and...Uh...Cece just sat on Rocky's lap and Rocky's holding Cece like she's holding a baby. What the heck?! "Uh, Cece is sitting on Rocky's  
lap, Ty." "I see that, Deuce! And she's also resting her head on Rocky's neck."

Okay. I'm sitting in the movie theatre confused as hell and...O-M-G! "Whoa!," Deuce shockingly says. Cece and Rocky are kissing! They are KISSING! Cece is actually pressing her lips on Rocky's lips, and they're tongues are obviously in each other's mouths! "Oh my God!," I say out loud, but not too loudly. Man, I am sitting here in total shell-shock watching Cece and Rocky make out HARD CORE! I look at Deuce as he pulls out his camcordor and points it at Rocky and Cece as they put on a show for everyone here at the movie theatre! And It's not just Deuce and I who are looking at Cece and Rocky kissing each other passionately, but everyone else is watching them, too! No one is watching the movie on the screen. And why SHOULD they when my SISTER and my "GIRLFRIEND" are giving a live performance of they're own "Love Show"?...Damn! "You getting all this, Deuce?" "Yep. I got it. ALL of it." "Alright, man. Mystery solved. We better dip out before they notice us. I don't want ta watch anymore of this, anyway." "Actually, Ty. I think this is kind of HOT. Cece and Rocky are looking real goo-" "HEY! That's my girlfriend and my SISTER, man! Let's go," I try not to say too loudly. We walk out as Rocky and Cece continue to make out with each other.

-Ty Blue's POV-

I'm in my room, right now, laying on the bed trying ta sleep in my white jammies. But how the hell am I suppose ta sleep after what I just saw at the movies, earlier tonight? Funny thing is. It wasn't the movie on the screen that freaked me out. It was rather the movie that CECE and ROCKY put on that freaked me out. And I didn't even see that crap coming, either! Yeah. Cece WAS in fact cheating on me, but I thought that she was cheating on me with a GUY. But no. She's cheating on me with a GIRL. And that girl is my SISTER, man! My sister! I'm trying ta make sense of all this crap...Deuce and I got it on tape, but we STILL can't make sense of this. I can't believe that Cece is a lesbian...I can't believe that my SISTER is a lesbian. How the heck am I suppose ta deal with THIS?! My girlfriend-my girlfriend with quotes on it or my would be girlfriend is dating my sister. This is wierd. Actually, it's not even wierd. It's jacked UP, man! I'm really freaking out, here. I got this crap on my mind and it's driving me crazy. And Rocky-aw man! This is my sister that I'm very close to.

And I had absolutely NO idea that she was a lesbian. Damn. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she talk to me about this? Rocky knows that she can come to me about anything. Well, atleast I THINK she knows that...What? She thinks that I was gonna tell mom and dad?...This is deep crap right here.  
I'm also thinking about that comment that Deuce made before we left the movie...He was gonna say that Cece and Rocky look good together...I just wonder. Would things be different if Rocky wasn't my sister and she was dating Cece. What if it was some other girl that Cece was cheating on me with? I would probably want in on that, huh? Hmmm. Maybe we could have a threesome and stuff. That would be awesome...Ugh! Snap back to reality! I gotta stop thinking like that anyways. It's wrong. Just wrong. Cece is cheating on me with my sister? How long has this been going on? This whole freaking time when I taught that Cece and Rocky were just studying and working on their homework...OH, they were studying alright. Studying and exploring each other's bodies! Now, all that's left is ta confront Cece and Rocky about it.


	3. Chapter 3--The Confrontation

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters, but this story is being told in my own version. A few details here willbe different than some that's on the show. So, I ask that you read it, give it a fair chance and review it. By the way,this is rated T. Thanks.

-RJ

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

-Ty Blue's POV-

I'm at school right now and it's real early in the morning. Seven to be exact. I'm in the school's gym sitting on the bleachers wearing my usual outfit. I didn't sleep too good last night, but I was still able ta wake up early this morning. I usually don't wake up THIS early, but considering what I just discovered, I really felt it necessary ta do this. I already sent texts ta both Cece and Rocky to meet me in this gym. They'll both be here soon. And I seriously doubt that they'll have a problem meeting me in this empty gym this early in the morning. Heck, I'm willing ta bet that they were planning ta meet in some private place so they could make out, anyway! Rocky and Cece have been sneaking around and hiding their relationship. They're hiding it from mom and dad, and everyone else-that's understandable. BUT they were hiding it from ME too when I'm suppose ta be dating Cece. They're playing me. And THAT crap aint cool! They should have been honest with me from the star-.

One of the double doors open up and in walks both Cece and Rocky. They're both wearing the exact same outfits as usual. White shirt, white nike shoes, white socks, and blue skirt. "What's going on, Ty? What is SO important that we have to meet in the gym THIS early in the morning? You KNOW that I  
don't like waking up THIS early," Cece nags. "Yeah. I know. But Rocky makes you do it, anyway," I say. "So, what's going on, Ty?...Are you okay?," Rocky ask. "No. I'm anything BUT okay...I'm feeling hurt, let down, and betrayed all rolled into ONE!," I say to them. "'Hurt, let down, and betrayed all rolled into ONE.'? Wow. That's really serious, Ty," says Cece. "Well, here's why," I say as I pull out Deuce's camcorder turn it on, and play the video. I show it to both Rocky and Cece...They're eyes suddenly grow wide. And I mean WIDE. They look like they're about ta pop out! "The heck?," Cece says as she and Rocky watch the video of them making out at the movies last night. "Let's just say that I missed you so much, Cece; that I decided ta follow you last night. Deuce tagged along and with his camcorder we were able ta get you two on tape," I explain.

"You actually recorded us?!," ask Cece. "You BASTARD! And Deuce knows about us, too?!," Rocky shouts. "Don't worry. We won't tell anybody," I say. "Oh you better not, brother. Cause if you do-," Rocky threatens. "I WON'T tell anybody!...You can trust me...Even though I couldn't trust YOU!," I shout as I turn my back to them and face the wall. Rocky grabs my arm and turns me around. OOWWW! Rocky just slapped the taste out of my mouth! Damn! And of course I didn't say "oww" out load. "You  
JERK! For once in your sorry life, you need to realize that this is NOT about YOU, Ty!," Rocky shouts as I rub the side of my face that she slapped. "What do you mea-?," I start to ask. "I was kicked off of Shake It Up: Chicago, remember?! And YOU became the host. Cece is really struggling-with everything. If she doesn't do good with her school stuff, she's off the show! You KNOW that. And I do not want her to get kicked off the show like I was! It's been getting a lot harder for Cece. She needs my help now  
more than ever. And I'm gonna be here for Cece. She means everything to me!," Rocky says with such conviction! Damn! "And why does she need all this extra special attention?...Even to the point of ya'll playing me and using me ta cover for your secret relationship?," I ask. "Cause I'm Dyslectic!," Cece shouts! And my eyes grow wide. Damn! "You didn't have to tell him THAT, Cece," Rocky says. "Why?," I ask. "Because it's none of your business, TY!," Rocky shouts.

"It IS my business if I'm gonna be dating the girl-Oh wait! YOU'RE the one that she's dating...You didn't want ta trust me with that, just like you didn't want ta trust me with Cece having dyslexia...What? You actually think that I would have treated her differently cause she's gay and dyslectic?! You thought that I was gonna pick on her?! AWW come on, Rocky! You KNOW me! I don't do peeps like that!," I shout cause I'm getting real emotional with this! Damn! "I have a lot of love for Cece and I care about her a lot!...And I care about you too, Rocky. And I love you. I would not treat Cece any different. And I would not treat YOU any different, Rocky...I love and care about BOTH of you. When Cece and I started "dating," you should have told me what was really going on instead of playing me like a sucka, man!" I say with freaking conviction! "You're right...I'm sorry, Ty. I should have told you what was really going on. But if people find out that Rocky and I are dating, it will be pure hell for us," Cece says. "I'm sorry too, Ty. It was wrong of us to use you like that and lead you on," Rocky says.

"SO...When did you two...You know, come out the closet?," I ask them. "It's kind of a wierd story really...For a long while, I had been having some strong feelings for Rocky. Instead of just LIKING her, I started falling in love with Rocky," says Cece. "And I fell in love with Cece a LONG time ago. I think for years my feelings for Cece were getting a lot stronger," says Rocky. "Years?...Wow," I say. "It's really hard to explain. It's kind of like magic, actually. Soon, I just woke up one morning and realized that I was in love with Cece," Rocky says. "Hey! That's what happened to ME, too! I woke up one morning and realized that I was in love with YOU, Rocky!," Cece shouts. "Man, this IS wierd," I say. "Then, a week and a half ago, Cece and I were in her room working on our homework. After working hard on it, we decided to take a break. I sat on the bed and then Cece just sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck like she always does. I really enjoyed feeling the warmth of Cece's body as I wrapped  
my arms around her waist and held her. At that moment, Cece pressed her lips on my lips and we kissed and made out for probably an hour or two," Rocky explains. "Hmmm...I don't know. It seemed a lot longer then THAT to me. But then again, I didn't really care cause I was just enjoying Rocky's tongue in my mouth," Cece says with a smile on her face. "Then I leaned back on the bed and Cece was on top of me. We held each other and continued to kiss each other. Then, one thing lead to another...That following morning, I woke up in Cece's bed with Cece ontop of me. She woke up at that time, too. And THAT'S when Cece decided to tell me that she was in love with me. And Then, I told her that I felt the exact same way about her," says Rocky.

"So, I guess you can say that we kinda got it backwards. Ya see, we shoulda told each other how we felt about each other first, and THEN we should have-," says Cece, but I interrupt her. "OKAY. I get it, Cece...And that's when you two made it official?," I ask. "Yep. Cece IS my girlfriend," says Rocky. "Wow. Hearing you say that just turns me ON, Rocks! YOU'RE my girlfriend too," Cece says excitedly. "Okay, Cece. TRY to control yourself, okay? Okay," says Rocky. "Heh, good luck with THAT. After what I saw last night at the movies, I don't think that it's Cece that will have trouble controlling herself, I say. "Ty! Don't make me smack you again," Rocky says. "Just playing a little, there...And this also explains why you two have been wearing the exact same outfits," I say. "It was Rocky's idea and I'm going along with it  
cause I really like it," says Cece. "I really meant what I said before. I will NOT tell anyone about your secrets. About you two dating OR Cece's dyslexia," I say as I press a few buttons on Deuce's camcorder.

"There. I just deleted the video of you two at the movies last night. And Deuce won't say anything ta anybody, either," I say. "You sure about that?," Rocky ask. "He's my boy. He owes me-a LOT...By the way, Cece. We gotta make it official. You and I are 'breaking up'," I say. "Technically, we weren't really going out. THAT was just a cover up for Rocky and I dating," says Cece. "Cece? The 'break up' is part of the cover up," says Rocky. "Oh. I guess that makes sense," says Cece. "Don't worry. I'll help you both keep all this a secret," I say. "Thanks, Ty," says Rocky as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around Rocky and hug her, too. Now, Cece embraces and wraps her arms around both of us and now we all just hold each other tight.

I push open the double doors of the gym for both Cece and Rocky and I let them walkout first just to be dramatic. And as soon as they step OUT of the gym and into the hallway, a crowd of students are there eyeing us and looking at us-all up in our business-trying ta figure out what's going? Like they don't have any lives of their own! Geez! Among the crowd are Deuce and Dina, Tinka and Gunther, Frankie and his boys, and Logan, Cece's soon to be step brother. Yep. They're all looking at Cece and Rocky as they're walking through the hallway holding each other's hands. BTW, it's okay for girls to hold each  
other's hand especially if they're BBF's. It's GUYS that can't hold each other's hands. So, no one's suspecting anything.

"So, Ty. What's going on with you and Cece?," Tinka ask. "Cece and I broke up!" I reply. "Whoa!," says Dina. "What happened?," ask Gunther. "It just wasn't working out," I reply. Logan has a grin on his face as he just looks at Cece and Rocky as they walk by. As I walk to MY class, I'm just thinking that when Cece and I were going ta start dating, I thought that Rocky was the one that was gonna have a hard time accepting it-being that I'm her big brother and Cece is her BFF. But instead, it's Cece and Rocky that's dating each other, and now, I'M the one that has ta deal with the fact that my SISTER and  
is dating my EX-GIRLFRIEND...Or my WOULD-BE girlfriend...Or maybe I should just put quotes on ex-girlfriend-Aww screw that! It's way too complicated ta figure out. All that matters is that Cece and Rocky are dating, and I have to help them keep their relationship a secret...OH! This is gonna be REAL fun, man!

**Author's Note: **My sediments exactly, Ty...This maybe the end of **this **story, but more stories from THE 100 will be coming soon. -RJ


End file.
